vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Orgalorg
] Summary Orgalorg was a cosmic entity and a major antagonist in Adventure Time. He was one of the primordial beings who predate The Universe, Time and The Nothing. Some time ago, Orgalorg was the ruler of the Solar System, feared as "The Breaker of Worlds", and brought misery and dread to anyone under his rule. Eventually, Abraham Lincoln got fed up with Orgalorgs tyranny and sent his champion, Grob Gob Glob Grod to dispatch with Orgalorg. Grob Gob Glob Grod was successful and sent him to Earth, where the gravity crushed, condensed and compressed his body into that of a Penguin known as Gunter. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-C, likely 5-A | At least 5-C, likely 5-A, possibly far higher | At least 5-C, likely 5-A, possibly far higher Name: Orgalorg, Gunter Origin: Adventure Time Gender: Genderless Age: Older than Time, The Universe and Nothingness Classification: Cosmic Being, Ruler of the Solar System, Bird. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Size Manipulation, Flight, Dream Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Turned Princess Bubblegum's dream into a nightmare with its presence), Immortality (At least Type 1) and Absorption Attack Potency: At least Moon level (At least comparable to the Ice King), likely Large Planet level (Dealt minor damage to Hunson Abadeer. Held his own against Lady Flamicorn, who seemed to be physically stronger than Finn, before being defeated) | At least Moon level, likely Large Planet level, possibly far higher (Should be superior to the Cidatel Guardians, and was feared as "The Breaker of Worlds" by many of his subjects and claimed he could destroy worlds. Hunson Abadeer stated that Gunter was the most evil being in the Galaxy and was his equal, Hunson Abadeer also claims that The Lich is his only real rival) | At least Moon level, likely Large Planet level, possibly far higher (Should be comparable to other Primordial Monsters such as Hunson Abadeer and The Lich.) Speed: Likely Sub-Relativistic | At least Sub-Relativistic (Should be far faster than Ice King, and comparable to The Lich), likely far higher (Shot a beam from Earth to a distant planet in seconds. Comparable to Grob Gob Glob Grod who can fly through space at very fast speeds. Can be assumed to have regularly traveled across the Solar System. Like other Primordial Monsters, he existed before time) | Unknown 'with the Catalyst Comet's essence 'Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class M (Casually lifted and hurled a rock almost as large as a village), likely higher (Should be comparable or superior to Charlie, who can easily grown up to the size of roughly 3,906 Kilometers) Striking Strength: At least Moon Class to Large Planet Class (Slapped Hunson Abadeer) | At least Moon Class, likely Large Planet Class, possibly far higher (Should be comparable to Grob Gob Glob Grod) | At least Moon Class to Large Planet Class, possibly far higher Durability: At least Moon level, likely Large Planet level | At least Moon level, likely Large Planet level (Survived a beat down by Grob Gob Glob Grod, though was soundly defeated) | At least Moon level to Large Planet level, possibly far higher Stamina: High Range: Stellar (Shot a beam from Earth to a Planet that was implied to be across the solar system) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: The gravity of the earth "crushed" his Orgalorg state, forcing him into his penguin-like state. In this state he's still quite powerful, being able to raze the surface of planets, but nowhere near his true strength. Key: Weakened by Earths Gravity (Gunter) | Freed from Earths Gravity (Orgalorg) | The Catalyst Comet's essence absorbed ''' Gallery Gunter's History (Orgalorg) Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Adventure Time Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Birds Category:Tyrants Category:Dream Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Warriors Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Fear Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Penguins Category:Tier 5